


Hero

by CelestialWrath



Series: 31 Days of Apex [13]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Following-Canon, Gibby - Freeform, Inspired-By-Official-Art, Other, Pre-Games-Gibby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialWrath/pseuds/CelestialWrath
Summary: Gibraltar never saw himself as a hero until the day he rescued a little girl and her family from a shipwreck.
Series: 31 Days of Apex [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820284
Kudos: 3





	Hero

Gibraltar never saw himself as a hero until the day he rescued a little girl and her family from a shipwreck. That day, he’d only been there to do his job; to save their lives.

But everything changed seeing the little girl’s smile the moment he lifted her from the water and secured her with his arms and a life vest. Her small yet pure smile said more than enough to him. It was a smile full of relief and trust, and he couldn’t help being reminded of himself the day he saw his father come to his and Nikola’s rescue after they stole his motorcycle and got stuck in a terrible mud slide.

The same day he’d started seeing his father for what he was: a hero.

And now, as he carried the little girl into the helicopter where the rest of his team was, he realized that was exactly what he became as well: a hero. He followed his father’s footsteps after he changed his life by giving him another chance and now he did the same for strangers in danger.


End file.
